A Phineas and Ferb Story 4: OWCA's Guinea Pig
by animaldoctor
Summary: O.W.C.A. may not be one of the most famous agencies, but the animals who fight there are certainly tough. But the first ever agent may be the toughest, until she is captured by Doofenshmirtz. Only a brave team could save her. Join me, animaldoctor, as we go on yet another adventure in the sequel to the exciting A Phineas and Ferb Story.


**_Hi, everyone! I am back! This is yet another sequel to A Phineas and Ferb Story. This fanfic contains a special shoutout to my FanFiction friend, ficklepickle7 (Rosey), and a FanFiction pal, Laura and Amber (Expire-inator). This story should be one of the best I have ever written. I hope you enjoy!_**

We all woke up the next morning at about 8:00, and it was a slow morning. We made breakfast, we watched some TV, and we built some new gadgets for our hats. Isabella and Phineas went to a nearby restaurant, Ferb went to the dentist, Buford and Baljeet did regular bully-and-nerd stuff, Perry sat with Candace and Jeremy at home, and I took a couple naps (which I didn't usually do). After lunch. we had a more exciting day. It started with inventing a robot bear with a robot river with robot fish. It was one of the most exotic things we had ever done.

Right after we finished building that, Major Monogram called us on my watch. "Good morning, Team P," said Major Monogram. "We have just received word that Doofenshmirtz has just captured the most important agent in the agency's history. We need you to rescue her, stat. Good luck, we're counting on you!" At that moment, the watch turned off and the screen showing the olive-green uniformed man disappeared.

"Man," said Phineas. "One of the most important agents in O.W.C.A.? Who on earth could that be, Perry?" I fastened his translation collar, and he replies, "That is classified information... at least, until you see her in Doof's lab." "It's a her?" asked Isabella. "She must have trained and improved her skills really hard." "Oh yes," said Perry. "In fact, she was the first ever agent instated into O.W.C.A. 8 years ago. It hasn't been an agency for too long. We have got to rescue her before it's too late." We went down the tree elevator and took the jetcars to Doof's lab.

When we got there, Perry kicked down the window and we all jumped in. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, how unexpected, and by unexpected, I mean... completely expected!" He then pressed a button, which... did absolutely nothing. "Wow," I blurted out. "that was a complete waste of a button. I mean, what was the point of that?" I started running toward him to give him a good punch in the face, but then, all of the sudden, pieces of rope came down from the ceiling and tied us all up. "Oh, it was a delayed reaction," I said regrettably. "Actually," said Doof, "that delay came in the kit."

"Anyway, I believe I have captured your first ever agent, as Monogram told me." He pointed across the room, filled with lasers, metal bars, and curtains covering... a guinea pig in a cage. "What...the heck...is that?" asked Buford. "It's a guinea pig," answered Ferb. "No offense," I said. "but how is that an agent here in O.W.C.A.? I mean, look at her. She may be good at fighting, but she is so darn small. How could she hurt anything in combat?" "Now, Daniel," said Phineas. "You should never judge a book by its cover. You have no clue what kind of capabilities this guinea pig may... No, you're right. She is really small."

"Well, I admit, Rosey here was probably the hardest agent to trap in the history of my evil scientist personality." "Rosey?" said Isabella. "That's a pretty name." "It may be a pretty name," said Doof. "And she may be small. But she is a real fighter. That is why she will be no more after I shoot her with my Expire-inator." He showed off an inator that looked like a giant scanner. This probably wasn't going to go well. "With this, anything I hit with it... well, expires. First, I will shoot this guinea pig, and then I will shoot Monogram, thereby putting an end to O.W.C.A. once and for all, so that I can finally take over the Tri-State Area!" Doof raised his arms in the air for dramatic flare.

"You fiend," yelled Phineas. "Taking out a guinea pig to rule the Tri-State Area? That doesn't make sense." "Like I said," replied Doof. "This is the first ever agent to O.W.C.A. She is the one that started it all. If she expires, the agent that inspires all of the other agents will be no more, and the agents will have no choice but to quit. If they don't, then Monogram will expire as well." He started to point the inator at the cage. "Perry, use your laser pointer." We had invented hand lasers that can melt the bars of cages. Perry took his out of his hat and used it to melt the bars of the cage.

Finally, some action. I started running up to him. "At least right now I can finish my sentences without worry about being punched in the..." I punched him in the face and made him fall over. Now, the next problem was to get Rosey out of here. We all started running in the direction of the cage, but the lasers detected Buford and Candace and a cage fell down on top of them. Obviously, this was going to be a game of chance. We kept running, and we used our spy skills to try and avoid the lasers. Unfortunately, they still tracked down Baljeet, Jeremy, and Perry and a cage fell on them, too.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and I kept running, and we were able to get past the lasers. The metal bars were still in front of us, so we had to cut them with a laser. Ferb was somehow tracked by the laser, but the rest of us were able to get past the metal bars. We were almost to the cage, and we were going to unlock it to get Rosey out of this pickle... when we realized that there were lasers there, too, when they went off and trapped the rest of us. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "What are you going to do now?," said Doof. He pointed the inator at the guinea pig.

Little did any of us know that she was biting her way through the cage bars, and somehow she was able to chew her way out. "Wait," said Doof as he realized, along with the rest of us, that she had escaped. "Where did she go?" It took a few moments for everyone (except Doof) to see she was tiptoeing behind him to give him a piece of his mind. She jumped up and kicked him in the head. He bonked into the inator, and it shots toward me. I was able to melt the cage bars with another laser and jump out of the way just in time. I freed the rest of the gang, too, but Doof was already knocked unconscious before we could do anything.

We saw the guinea pig right next to his head, and we realized that she had really given him a butt-kicking "Man," I said. "She's a lot tougher that I thought. I guess you were right, Phineas. You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." "Well, technically, I judged it, too," said Phineas. "Yes, but before you judged, you said... Oh, forget it," I said. "Let's just go home." We grabbed Rosey, activated Perry's hand glider, and jumped out the window. We glided towards home before Doof had a chance to curse us all. "Thank you for rescuing me," said Rosey in a really tiny voice. "I really thought I was doomed for a while there."

"Wait," I said. "You can talk? Without a translation collar?"

"Why do you think I was the first O.W.C.A agent ever?"

"I don't know. You seem... tough. They could have excepted you because of your toughness, especially for a girl."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, well... never mind. I was being really stupid."

"Technically," said Phineas. "You rescued yourself."

"Yeah," said Isabella. "We just ended up getting trapped in cages after being detected by the lasers surrounding your cage."

"She's right, you know," said Ferb. "You were the real hero today. You took out Doofenshmirtz with all of the skills you had, and we just sat, helpless in the cages, even though we probably could have gotten out at any time. Man, were we stupid."

"Oh well," said Candace. "At least we got her back, and that's all that matters." It was after everyone else gave their compliments that we realized we were almost home. We steered towards the house and landed in the tree. "Not out best landing ever," said Baljeet. "Hey, I'm just starting to learn how to use one of these," said Phineas.

"Well," I started to ask. "What do we do now?" "Well, I need to go home. My owner is probably going to flip out if she realizes I've been gone for hours. See you guys later." "You mean, we might see each other again?," asked Phineas. "Maybe," she replied. "For now, nice doing business with you." With that, she walked out of the backyard and started walking home... to Isabella's house. "Wait a second," said Isabella. "I knew she looked familiar. She was my old guinea pig. She ran away about 8 years ago. No wonder I haven't seen her in a while."

"I have just one more question. Who was the second agent enlisted in O.W.C.A?"

"Uh..." said Perry. I had forgotten he still had his translation collar on. "His name... is..." he sighed, as if he really didn't want to say. "Pinky the Chihuahua."

"I have two pets who are agents?," said Isabella. "Man, I'm surprised I didn't find out earlier." "Trust me," said Phineas. "I know how you feel." He glared at Perry, who had been an agent since they adopted him 6 years ago. "Heh, heh," laughed Perry. "Well, at least I had a good reason. As does everyone else who works for O.W.C.A."

We decided to stop the conversation for now, and just decided to settle with the fact that now, along with Kara, we could see her any time we wanted. I could not wait to team up with her once again.

_**I hope you enjoyed this, and I am s sorry it took this long to write it. I just once again had writer's block, and now I can work on my other stories. I hope to see you guys next time. Bye!**_


End file.
